


Kitty

by FairyNiamh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 23:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13534449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Writing exercise





	Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> Writing exercise

I fear what tomorrow will bring. Silly, I know. Tomorrow is always an unknown. Even when I have things planned, I acknowledge that tomorrow's plans can so easily be turned on its head.

I've lost count of when I needed to go right, only to find the road blocked, if not destroyed; forcing me to go left.

I guess it wasn't all bad, I had found some good things. I found Socks on one of my detours. I knew Sam was going to be pissed when I brought the kitten home. How was I supposed to know Socks was Sam?

Fin


End file.
